


Oliverin silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suomi | Finnish, Syksyinen happi-huispaus-hyppely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Oliver Woodin silmin?





	Oliverin silmin

Aamuaurinko nousi maalisalkojen takaa ja Oliver veti keuhkonsa täyteen raikasta syysilmaa. Sitten Oliver asettui hymyillen luudalleen ja kohosi hitaasti, lähes laiskasti ilmaan. Hän kierteli tyhjää huispauskenttää laajoissa kaarissa, tarkasti että maalisalot olivat kunnossa, silmäili katsomoa etsien roskia tai muuta huomautettavaa ja kohosi vähitellen yhä ylemmäs.  
  
Korkeammalla ilma muuttui viileämmäksi ja Oliver tunsi kirpeyden poskipäillään. Juuri, kun olo oli käymässä epämiellyttäväksi, hän käänsi luutansa ja pudottautui syöksyyn. Hurja ilo täytti hänen koko ruumiinsa ja mielensä. Tätä hän rakasti, lentämistä ja sen tuomaa vapaudentunnetta.  
  
Lennettyään vielä reilun vartin edestakaisin stadionilla, tehden muutamia käännöksiä ja miettien erästä monimutkaista harhautustaktiikkaa, Oliver huomasi alhaalla olevan hahmon. Nuorukaisen tumma tukka oli sekainen ja tämä puristi kädessään luutaa, mikä ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan uusinta mallia, vaan parin vuoden takaa. Leveä hymy kohosi Oliverin kasvoille.  
  
”Potter!” Oliver tervehti hermostuneen oloista nuorukaista. ”Mukavaa, että pääsit tulemaan. Oletko valmis koelentoon?”  
”Kyllä”, nuori mies nyökkäsi suoristaen ryhtiään.  
”Haet siis etsijän paikkaa?” Oliver varmisti, vaikka olikin lukenut nuorukaisen hakemuksen hyvin tarkkaan.  
”Kyllä”, tämä vastasi uudelleen varmalla äänellä.  
”No, sinulla jos kenellä on siihen hyvät edellytykset”, Oliver hymyili kannustavasti.  
”En halua – ”, nuorukainen aloitti, mutta Oliver keskeytti.  
”Et tietenkään, eikä sillä ole mitään merkitystä. Vain taitosi ratkaisevat. No, nousehan ilmaan ja lämmittele hieman niin käyn hakemassa muutaman jutun.”  
  
Varustehuoneessa tuoksui luutavaha, tuore puu ja nahka. Oliver katseli hetken ympärilleen ennen kuin huomasi etsimänsä ja otti hyllyllä pussillisen pieniä palloja. Sitten hän palasi ulos ja nousi uudelleen luudalleen.  
  
”Potter!”, Oliver kutsui nuorukaista, joka tuli välittömästi hänen luokseen toisesta päästä kenttää. ”Homman nimi on se, että minä heitän näitä golfpalloja ja sinä nappaat kiinni. Kun saat pallon kiinni, voit pudottaa sen maahan. Kerään ne sitten myöhemmin. Ymmärretty?”  
”Kyllä”, Potter nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja valmistautui tehtävään.  
  
Kolme ensimmäistä heittoa olivat helppoja ja ne nuorukainen sai heti kiinni. Sen jälkeen Oliver vaikeutti taktiikkaansa, harhautti ja heitti jopa kaksi palloa yhtä aikaa. Silti Potter sai kiinni niistä jokaisen.  
  
_Luonnonlahjakkuus, aivan kuten isänsä_, Oliver ajatteli ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.  
  
”Hienoa! Seuraavaksi voisit näyttää minulle muutaman kuvion ja hieman lentotekniikkaasi”, Oliver sanoi kaivaen samalla taikasauvan hihastaan. ”Tulejo golfpallot”, Oliver tähtäsi maassa oleviin palloihin, jotka ampaisivat kuuliaisesti kohden avointa pussia, mihin Oliver talletti ne odottamaan seuraavaa kertaa.  
  
Sitten hän kääntyi katselemaan, kuinka nuori mies lensi luudallaan, teki muutaman syöksyn ja kaarroksen ja osoitti, että luuta oli kaikin puolin hänen hallussaan. Oliver hymyili tyytyväisenä ja totesi mielessään, ettei Potter ollut ainakaan haaskannut hänen aikaansa.  
  
”Hienoa, voidaan mennä alas!” Oliver huusi ja lähti edeltä laskeutumaan.  
  
Kun he olivat nousseet luudiltaan ja kävelivät kohden varustehuonetta, minne Oliver palautti harjoituspallot, Oliver huomasi, että Potter hänen rinnallaan vaikutti hermostuneelta. Ehkä tätä jännitti mitä tulisi pian kuulemaan, oliko onnistunut vai epäonnistunut. Oliver piti kasvonsa peruslukemilla, sillä näille nuorille ei saisi koskaan antaa liikaa, heidän piti tietää paikkansa, olivatpa miten lahjakkaita tahansa.  
  
”Mennään toimistooni”, Oliver sanoi ja he jättivät luudat telineeseen ennen kuin Oliver näytti tietä.  
  
Toimisto oli paikka, missä Oliver ei viihtynyt. Vaikka se oli tilava, niin se oli silti ahdistava. Oliver viihtyi ulkona, avaran taivaan alla, nauttien säästä kuin säästä. Toimisto oli kahlitseva ja ahdistava, pakollinen paha hänen työssään, mitä hän muutoin rakasti koko sydämestään.  
  
”No niin”, Oliver istuutui ja viittasi toisenkin istumaan. ”Olet lahjakas lentäjä ja sinussa on potentiaalia. Valmistuit siis keväällä Tylypahkasta?”  
”Kyllä”, tummatukkainen nuorukainen nyökkäsi innokkaasti.  
”Oletko harkinnut mitään muuta uraa? Arvosanasi olivat hyvät”, Oliver kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
”En tässä vaiheessa”, Potter vastasi hieman empien. ”Mutta ellen saa paikkaa täältä, ajattelin pyrkiä johonkin toiseen seuraan.”  
”Et kai sentään Kanuunoihin?” Oliver naurahti ja nuorukainen pudisti päätään hymyillen hieman. ”Hienoa, sillä kyllä meillä täällä Rapakon Palloseurassa on tarvetta varaetsijälle.”  
  
Hymyillen Oliver katsoi, kuinka nuoren miehen kasvot puhkesivat huikaisevaan hymyyn.  
  
”Varamiehenkin paikka vaatii kovaa työtä”, Oliver sanoi vakavasti mutta ei saanut karistettua onnellista hymyä toisen huulilta. ”Osallistut kaikkiin harjoituksiin, teet oheiset muun joukkueen kanssa ja noudatat heidän päivärutiiniaan. Jokaisella pelaajalla on varajäsenensä, sillä koskaan voi tietää milloin tapahtuu jotain ja varapelaajan täytyy hypätä peliin, joten sinun on oltava aina valmiina.”  
  
”Olemme voittaneet liigan kolmena vuonna peräkkäin ja kuten varmasti tiedät, taso on kova. Tällä kaudella suurin uhkamme on Impoon Ampiaiset, he ovat saaneet tuoretta vahvistusta”, Oliver jatkoi ja etsi pöydältään sopimusluonnosta. ”Tätisihän pelaa edelleen Henkipäässä ellen väärin muista?”  
”Kyllä, Ginny-täti on jahtaaja”, nuorukainen sanoi.  
”Me emme sitten puhu pelitaktiikoista kotona tai sukupäivällisillä”, Oliver sanoi tiukasti.  
”Ei tietenkään, isä sanoikin että – ”, nolona nuori mies vaikeni ja pureskeli huultaan.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse varoa”, Oliver sanoi lempeästi. ”Kaikki tietävät että sinä olet Harryn ja Dracon poika James. Älä anna sen olla varjona päälläsi, vaan rakenna itse oma tulevaisuutesi. Niin sinun isäsikin ovat tehneet.”  
”Tiedän”, James Potter sanoi muttei näyttänyt aivan vakuuttuneelta.  
”Sinä olet hyvä lentäjä, jos pääset tällä kaudella kertaakaan pelaamaan, niin perääsi tullaan kyllä kyselemään, olipa sukunimesi sitten Potter tai ei. Ehkä minun pitäisikin pitää sinut vielä hetken aikaa piilossa etteivät muut pääse ryöstämään sinua”, Oliver virnisti ja sai vastaukseksi pienen hymyn.  
”Kiitos valmentaja Wood”, James sanoi kohteliaasti.  
”Sano vain Oliver, emme ole niin muodollisia täällä”, Oliver huitaisi kädellään vaikka puhuttelu lämmittikin hänen sydäntään, ainakin pojalla oli käytöstavat hallussa lentämisen lisäksi.  
  
Sopimus oli pian allekirjoitettu ja sinetöity molempien henkilökohtaisella tunnistautumisloitsulla. Oliver kätteli Jamesia ja saattoi ovelle.  
  
”Harjoitukset huomenna kello seitsemän aamulla”, Oliver sanoi ja nyökkäsi.  
”Selvä”, James kuittasi, otti luutansa ja asteli suoraryhtisenä stadionin ulkopuolelle, mistä tämä ilmiintyi poksahtaen.  
  
Hetken Oliver katseli kirkkaassa auringonvalossa kylpevää kotikenttäänsä ja hymähti itsekseen ennen kuin otti oman luutansa jälleen käteensä. Hänellä olisi vielä pieni hetki ennen seuraavan kokelaan saapumista. Ehkä hänen täytyisi käydä testaamassa maalisalot ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, että ne olisivat varmasti kunnossa ennen kuin varapitäjäksi pyrkivä nuorukainen saapuisi.  
  
Kaato saapui välinevarastosta kutsuloitsulla ja Oliver nousi jälleen ilmaan. Syksystä huolimatta aurinko lämmitti vielä kasvoja ja sai silmät vuotamaan vettä. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä vapaudentunne kehossa sai unohtamaan pienet epämukavuudet. Oliver hymyili onnellisena noustessaan yhä ylemmäs.


End file.
